A True Leaf Nin
by chibi-ruroun
Summary: Something horrible after an encounter with the Akatsuki...


Title: A True Leaf Nin

Warning: character death, shonen-ai?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…….at all. tears

Time: this takes place after Naruto had persuaded Sasuke to come back to Hidden Leaf and killed Orochimaru. Actually, it takes place right after Naruto and his friends encountered the Akatsuki...(will be explained further in later chapters)

* * *

Today was a "special" day, one that would be remembered forever in the Hidden Village of Leaf. Everywhere one could witness civilians celebrating. On a superficial point of view, it seemed as though a holiday like Christmas or something was taking place, but the truth, the unbelievable, cold, harsh truth was that the crowd of people were cheering the fall of a certain Leaf shinobi, one with a innocent heart, with hair as bright as the sun and eyes and blue as the sky, and with loyalty and love as fierce as burning flames. 

"WILL YOU ALL J-JUST S-SH-SHUT U-UP!..." tears on the fifth Hokage's face ceaselessly fall, one after another. Her throat was sore and raw from shouting but she didn't care. How DARE those…those people insult such an honorable death! Her voice was drowned under the raucous caused by the civilians. 'Yes! The Kyuubi is no more! Yes! That Kyuubi monster has finally fallen!' Tsunade couldn't stand listening to the crowd any longer and turned away from the window at her tower. She sat on the chair and buried her face in her hands, weeping grievously.

"Why…why, after you've done so much, have risked your life so many…countless times…why can't they accept you? Why can't they see past that demon within you…w-why? You don't deserve this, my little brother…" She continued mumbling to herself, until there was a knock on the door. Wiping her tearstained face the best she could, she croaked.

"C-Come on in." Her voice stuttered a bit as she took a shaky breath. Her shoulders shook slightly. The ANBU captain looked with concern at the Hokage.

"Um…I'm here to give you these letters and the diary left by Uzumaki-san in the apartment. It's the only thing we found…"

The Hokage lift her head to give the shinobi a nod to indicate that he could leave. Looking worriedly at the Hokage one more time, he bowed and left the room. Tsunade looked at the letters on the table and a medium-sized, orange diary book on the desk and cracked a watery smile as she remembered the Christmas that she'd gotten her little brother. 'Glad that he actually wrote in it…' Her face turned somber and sad as she reached for the letters on her desk.

Sasuke…Sakura…Hinata…Shikamaru…Sasuke…Choji…Kakashi…Gaara…Lee…Ero-sening…Sasuke…Kiba…Shino…Ino…Neji…Sasuke…Baa-chan…Shizune…Inari's family…Sasuke…Sasuke…Temari & Kankurou…Iruka…Sasuke...Ichiraku old-man…Sasuke…

Tsunade frowned a bit, tears momentarily stopped. 'Hm…why had Naruto written so many letters to Sasuke?' She put the letter addressed and Naruto's orange diary into her desk drawer and called for a chuunin. A moment later, a flustered chuunin came dashing in. Muttering apology for forgetting to knock on the door he bowed a few times. Tsunade raised one of her eyebrows and shook her head. 'Must be a new chuunin…'she sighed inwardly.

"Stop apologizing and find these people on the list and tell them to meet me in here, got that?"

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama." The chuunin quickly bowed once more before sprinting out of the office to do as he was told. Hokage sighed to herself and looked at the mirror on her desk and grimaced.

"I better go wash my face…"

After 30 minutes, everyone was finally present in the office, kunoichi with red and puffy eyes because they've cried so much for their teammate's death and guys looked more gloomy than usual.

"All right, I called you guys here to give you letters that Naruto had written to you…Once you get it, you may leave." Tsunade began to hand out the letters. Finally, it was only Sasuke and Tsunade in the office. The dark shinobi had his hand out to receive a letter when the Hokage motioned him closer. He stepped forward, a questionable glance.

"Strange as it may seem, Naruto didn't write you a letter…" She paused for a moment and eyed Sasuke curiously. "In fact…he wrote multiple letters all addressed to you…" Sasuke's eyebrows rose even more.

"I have no idea why he wrote you so many letters…but it's not my business to pry…but if after you read the letters you are able to enlighten me…I would like to know…" Looking at Sasuke a little longer before she handed him eight letters that all addressed to 'Sasuke'.

"You may go." Tsunade said.

And he was gone.

Sasuke sat at his windowsill, his hand clutching the letters. Though his face had shown indifference in Hokage's office, his mask fell away as he relived the moments right before the blonde shinobi had died. It was not pretty.

flashback

There were screams. Horrid, blood-chillling screams all around him, but Sasuke couldn't see anything.

'God...I can't feel anything! Where am I? Damn it! Naruto, where are you!'

All of a sudden, his vision cleared and Sasuke could see Itachi holding some sort of a white floating substance that's outlined with faint blue and red. Glancing at the still figure on the floor beside Itachi and back to what's in Itachi's hand his eyes widened in disbelief. 'No...that can't be! It can't be Naruto! No! I won't allow it!' Growling, Sasuke began charging up his chakra to make a big chidori. He poured as much chakra he had into that bird-screeching electric ball and rushed towards his brother at an alarming speed.

No, he won't let Itachi just take Naruto away. No, he won't allow it. Naruto has to be alive.

It seemed as though time stopped as his hand connected with Itachi's chest. He watched as his brother's eyes widened in surprise before they lost signs of life and Itachi slowly tumbled onto the floor next to Naruto's body before Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke had felt no pain...no remorse...or regret. He didn't even feel anything, because he was too concerned with his teammate's condition.

"Sakura...SAKURA!" she was by his side in an instant, her hand already on Naruto's chest as she began to see if she can find out what's wrong with Naruto. Sasuke looked worriedly from Naruto to Sakura, again and again, until Sakura had finished her diagnose.

"Well?" Sasuke's voice was impatient. However, he stopped his fidgeting as he saw a painful and grave expression upon Sakura's face.

"He's gone, Sasuke-kun. His soul is gone." He did not remember anything afterwards, except feeling numbness and coldness surrounded him. He was once more engulfed in darkness.

flashback ends

Sasuke eyed the letters wearily and remember Tsunade's words. 'Why had the dobe wrote me so many letters?'

"I guess we'll find out after we read it, huh?" He said quietly, before opening the first letter.

* * *

A/N: R&R plz! 


End file.
